Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Ostatni taniec
41 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Jake Flynn *Johnny *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Nicole Strong *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Fretka Flynn *Sadika Efendi *Thomas Adventure (tylko wspomniany) *Scott Milton *Tatiana Milton *Carl Karl *Jeremi Rarity *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Monty Monogram *Penny *Kobieta z ekranu Opis Fineasz na nowo odzyskuje miłość do przygód, jednak jego radość okazuje się być przedwczesna. Loren wpada w ogromne kłopoty, z których nie dane jej wyjść. Tymczasem nienawiść Vanessy do Scott'a okazuje się być jednostronna. Chłopak w tańcu wyznajej jej, że nigdy nie myślał o niej źle. Fabuła - Rosja gola! Tututututu! Rosja gola! - Możesz się zamknąć? W siedzibie O.B.F.S. trwała zacięta gra w szachy. Jeremi siedział na przeciw Monty'ego, wpatrując się w swoje czarne pionki. Szli "łeb w łeb", jednak Rarity powoli tracił cierpliwość, słysząc doping Scott'a. - Pamiętaj o co gramy! - Milton przypominał mu to już dziesiąty raz. - Jak wygrasz, to mamy podwyżkę! Na każde wspomnienie o tym fakcie, Major Monogram, który twardo stał za synem, dostawał gęsiej skórki. Dopiero po fakcie uświadomił sobie, iż organizacja nie ma środków na podwyżki dla kogokolwiek. Było już jednak za późno. Woźni napalili się do tego stopnia, że przeciągnęli na swoją stronę niektórych agentów, którzy również mogli by otrzymać podwyżkę. - Dowal mu! - wrzasnęła dziobaczyca, stojąca obok Scott'a. - Najpierw z prawej pięści, potem z lewej, a potem... Samica była trochę podobna do Valmiry. Miała seledynowe futerko, również wzrost był niemalże identyczny. Jedyne co je różniło, to kolor oczu. Ona miała orzechowe. - To są szachy! - wrzasnął Jeremi, na moment odrywając się od gry. - Nie będę się z nikim bić! Przez chwilę nieuwagi Monogram zbił jeden z pionków Team'u woźnych. Scott przeklnął pod nosem. - Mówiłeś coś? - zapytał Monty, unosząc dumnie głowę znad szachownicy. - I tak byś nie zrozumiał. - odparł blondyn, splątując ręce na piersi. Scott "przyozdobił się" w typowy strój rosyjskiego kibica. Na policzkach wymalowane miał barwy narodowe Rosji. Na szyi miał luźnie ułożony biało-niebiesko-czerwony szalik. Już w pierwszej minucie gry założył przyjacielowi sporej wielkości kapelusz o tej samej barwie. Jeremi zdawał się być zbyt zajęty, by go zdjąć. - Długo jeszcze? - zapytała samica, powoli nudząca się grą. - Bo tak trochę mi się śpieszy. - A co, masz randkę z Pepe? - zapytał Scott ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Ta w odpowiedzi rzuciła w niego zbitym wcześniej pionkiem. - Jeszcze jedno takie słowo, a uduszę cię tym szalikiem! Milton starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, natomiast samica była dumna ze swojej groźby. W tym momencie do pokoju weszli Carl i Tatiana. Dziewczyna wyraźnie zainteresowana wrzaskami, niemalże jak błyskawica wbiegła do środka, a za nią zdyszany Carl. - Ekscytujecie się tak szachami? - zapytała, łapiąc oddech. - Myślałam, że jest mecz Rosja-Niemcy! - Gdyby tak było, to darłbym;"Śmierć szwabom!". - stwierdził Scott. - A Monty popuścił by w spodnie. Monogram zaczął zastanawiać się, jak jego pięść wyglądałaby w szczęce Miltona. Starał się jednak skupić na grze, co nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Tatiana spojrzała na szachownicę czujnym okiem. Jeremi przegrywał jednym pionkiem, jednak sytuacja nie była przegrana. Nie myśląc długo, ruszyła jednym z pionków. - Szach mat. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Faktycznie. Woźni wygrali. Scott podskoczył ze szczęścia, przytulając do siebie Penny. - Nieee! - zawył Major. - Synu, przegrałeś z woźnym! - A o co graliście? - zapytał zaciekawiony Carl. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył odpowiedzieć, wyprzedził go Scott. - O podwyżkę! - okrzyknął uradowany. - Będziemy bogaci! - Trudno, odbiorę z pensji Carla. - wzruszył ramionami Major. - Ale ja nic nie zarabiam... - odezwał się zawstydzony okularnik. - Więc od dziś zarabiasz -10. Do pokoju weszła Vanessa. Jak zwykle obojętny wyraz twarzy zmienił się na pełen nienawiści, gdy zobaczyła Scott'a. Ten był jednak zbyt szczęśliwy, by odpowiedzieć jej tym samym. - Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. - powiedziała, nie spoglądając na nikogo. - Przyszłam tylko podładować telefon. - Za dodatkowy hajs kupię sobie samochód. - powiedział Scott, rozsiadając się na fotelu. - Nie zagalopowałeś się? - zapytała Tatiana, opierając się o krzesło Monty'ego. - Przecież podwyżka wynosi 10 dolarów. - 5. - poprawił ją Major. Vanessa wyciągnęła telefon, oraz ładowarkę. Carl na moment oderwał wzrok od Miltonówny, spoglądając na Vanessę. Gdy zauważył do jakiego gniazdka się zbliża. Chłopak natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, biegnąc w jej kierunku. - Vanessa, nie! - krzyknął. - To gniazdko powoduje... Nie zdążył. Brązowowłosa podłączyła ładowarkę do gniazdka. Nie minęła nawet sekunda gdy wszystkie światła zgasiły się. - Zwarcie... Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Przez brak okien, ciemność ogarnęła wszystkich. - No to mamy przerypane. - stwierdziła Penny, szukając kogokolwiek w ciemności. - Będziemy tu tak siedzieć, czy skoczymy na jakieś ciasto? Nie czekając na niczyją reakcję, złapała za klamkę. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, drzwi ani drgnęły. - Drzwi są na prąd. - powiedział Major. - Nie otworzą się od wewnętrznej strony. - Że co?! - wrzasnęła Penny. - Te drzwi są na prąd?! Który idiota to wymyślił?! Tatiana zapaliła świeczkę, dzięki czemu wszyscy dostrzegli Monty'ego, nieśmiało podnoszącego rękę. - I wszystko jasne. - klasnął w dłonie Scott. - Myślałem, że to dobry pomysł. - powiedział zawstydzony. - Wiecie.. Zabezpieczenie przed włamaniami.. - No to mamy przerypane. - powtórzyła Penny, strzelając bezbłędnego facepalma. ---- Nicole i Fretka wpatrywały się w kobietę z zaciekawieniem. Ta jakby szukała odpowiednich słów, by wszystko im wyjaśnić. W chwilach takich jak ta, gdy emocje nią targały, wbrew woli mówiła szybko, chaotycznie, oraz bez składnie. Musiała powtórzyć sobie mowę kilka razy w głowie, by nie zaseplenić się ani razu. W końcu wzięła wdech, patrząc na dziewczyny z wyższością. - Nie chcę niczyjej śmierci. - zaczęła. - Przynajmniej nie teraz. Chcę tylko wyzwolenia mojego narodu. Mów, co kombinuje ten ludzki śmieć! - Wyrwę ci język za to bluźnierstwo! - wrzasnęła jak opętana Nicole, na co Fretka niemalże zatrzęsła się. - Thomas Adventure jest twoim jedynym Panem przed którym musisz spuścić czoło, a mnie, nie tylko jako jego siostrze, a i prawej ręce winnaś okazać szacunek! Faktem jest, że Thomas doceniał i szanował Nicole. Widział w niej duży potencjał i chociaż nigdy tego nie przyznał, była jedyną osobą, której ufał w sprawach politycznych. Kobieta jedynie parsknęła śmiechem. - Mam go szanować? - ton jej głosu był zaskakująco spokojny. - Nigdy. Prędzej skoczę w ogień. Po tych słowach, zacisnęła wargi, jakby miała się rozpłakać. - Dobrze, że tu wpadłyście. - powiedziała. - Przydacie mi się do negocjacji. - Niedoczekanie. - parsknęła Strongówna. - Do niczego mnie nie zmusisz. Dziewczyna gotowa była zaatakować roboty, jednak w porę zauważyła syna kobiety z ekranu przystawiającego miecz do szyi Fretki. Nie zdążyła by, musiała czekać. ---- - Mogłam się domyślić. Sadika spoglądała na Jake'a spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutów. Nigdzie nie mogli znaleźć Nicoli, a zmęczenie dawało się we znaki. Zdyszany Johnny opierał się o ramie Flynn'a. Czarnowłosa, choć równie zmęczona, nie pozwalała im na odpoczynek. - Tak to jest, gdy się komuś zaufa. - powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do nich. - Bez przesady. - powiedział Jake, nie czując winy. - Po co masz ją zabijać? - Tu o honor chodzi. - burknęła. - I tak nie zrozumiesz. - Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn. - stwierdził got, na co rudowłosy przytaknął. Sadika machnęła ręką, idąc w swoim kierunku. Ignorowała pytania towarzyszy, ona wiedziała dokąd ma iść. Nikt, ani nic nie mogło ją powstrzymać. ---- Paczka Flynn'a zakończyła zwiedzanie miasta. Nogi bolały ich niemiłosiernie, jednak nie żałowali. Piękne widoki, oraz niesamowite zabytki przywróciły w Fineaszu zamiłowanie przygód. - Do jakich czasów potem? - zapytał Fineasz, na co wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. - No co? - Czy to nie ty najgłośniej krzyczałeś, żeby wracać do domu? - zapytała z zadziornym uśmiechem Loren, unosząc brew. - To było dawno. - stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. - I to rozumiem! - krzyknęła uradowana Sophie, obejmując Fineasza ramieniem. - Stary, teraz musimy się cofnąć w czasie! Najlepiej do narodzin Irvinga! Był z pewnością słodkim niemowlakiem. Du Bois zaczerwienił się, jednak uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Blondynka nie zdając sobie sprawy z nie taktu swoich słów, ciągnęła dalej. - Albo cofniemy się do czasów, gdy powstał świat! - niemalże podskoczyła z ekscytacji. - Dowiemy się, kto miał racje! Izabela zaśmiała się pod nosem, siadając na fontannie, obok Ferba. Hermiona zdjęła buty, siadając na ławce. Podobnie jak ona, zrobił Buford. Loren wywróciła oczami z uśmiechem. Z chęcią zobaczy historię Ziemii na żywo. - Zaraz przyjdę. - powiedziała, po czym poszła szukać łazienki. Po chwili, zniknęła za budynkami. ---- W siedzibie O.B.F.S. panowała niezręczna cisza. Tatiana trzeci raz zapalała świeczkę, gdyż Monty "dla zabawy" gasił wcześniejsze, za co obrywał w tył głowy od Scott'a. Penny siedziała znudzona obok Carla, a Major zaczynał zastanawiać się, nad wydziedziczeniem syna. - Nudzi mi się. - oznajmił Monty, kładąc się na podłodze. - Poróbmy coś. - Może tak zrobisz mi przyjemność i się zagazujesz. - zaproponował Milton, jednak Monogram wzruszył ramionami. - Może sobie potańczymy? -zaproponował. Z początku wszyscy wzięli to za głupotę, jednak po dłuższych przemyśleniach... Czemu nie? Tatiana wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon. - Całe szczęście naładowałam na 100% - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Jaki rodzaj muzyki najbardziej lubicie? - Dawaj ludowe z Rosji. - powiedział Scott, podnosząc się z miejsca. - One są najlepsze. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jakby wiedziała, że na to padnie. Dotknęła ekranu, po czym rozległa się muzyka. ''"Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja! '' ''W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!" ''Scott spojrzał na dziewczyny obecne w pomieszczeniu. Mógł zatańczyć albo z Vanessą, albo Tatianą.. - Zatańczy pani? - zapytał z zadziornym uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń do Penny. Samica z początku zaskoczona, w końcu podała mu łapę, ruszając z Miltonem do tańca. Różnica w wzroście wcale im nie przeszkadzała, zwłaszcza, że dziobaczyca wyjątkowo sprawnie radziła sobie w tańcu ludowym, choć robiła to pierwszy raz. ''Ach, pod sosnoju, pod zielonoju,Spat' '' ''położytie wy mienia! '' ''Aj-luli, luli, aj-luli, luli, '' ''Spat' położytie wy mienia. ''Tatiana nie zamierzała czekać. Podeszła do Carla, wyciągając dłoń. - Umiesz tańczyć? - zapytała, posyłając mu przyjacielski uśmiech. Ten jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nic nie szkodzi. Po tych słowach, bez ostrzeżenia, złapała go za ręce, porywając do tańca. Chłopak wiele razy poplątał nogi, podczas skakania w rytm muzyki, jednak w miarę załapał podstawy. "W lewo, w prawo, obrót i w lewo" - powtarzał sobie, jednak okazało się to zbędne. Tatiana dostosowywała się do jego wzrostu, oraz umiejętności, dzięki czemu, szybko załapał rytm. ''Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja! '' ''W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja! '' ''Ach, sosionuszka ty zielonaja, '' ''Nie szumi ty nado mnoj! '' ''Aj-luli, luli, aj-luli, luli, '' ''Nie szumi ty nado mnoj! ''Monty podszedł do swojej dziewczyny, chcąc zaprosić ją do tańca, jednak został uprzedzony przez ojca. Dundersztycówna ruszyła w taniec z Majorem. Monty usiadł zawiedziony pod stołem. ''Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja! '' ''W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja! '' ''Ach, krasawica, dusza-diewica, '' ''Polubi że ty mienia! '' ''Aj-luli, luli, aj-luli, luli,Polubi że ty mienia! '' - Nie tańczysz tak źle, jak myślałam. - stwierdziła Penny, kończąc taniec. - Nawzajem. - uśmiechnął się, spodziewając się tego komplementu. Carl otrząsnął się po tańcu. Wszystko kręciło mu się w głowie, a okulary ledwo trzymały się na nosie, ale warto było. Mógł złapać Tatianę za ręce, czego jeszcze nigdy nie mógł doświadczyć. To był najpiękniejszy dzień jego życia. Gdy piosenka dobiegła końca, rozpoczęła się inna. ''Jest zimna noc, orkiestra gra. '' ''W muzyce znajdą się samotne serca dwa. '' ''Poprosił ją, ostatni raz. '' ''Do tańca, który całą wieczność trwa. '' - Słuchasz takiej muzyki? - zapytała z wrednym uśmieszkiem Vanessa. - Mam inny gust. - odparła Miltonówna, czerwieniąc się. Scott uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podchodząc do Vanessy. Fakt, nienawidził jej, jednak nie przeszkadzało to w tańcu. Poza tym, nic nie zrobiło by Monty'emu bardziej na złość, niż to. - Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną? - zapytał, posyłając jej zadziorny uśmiech. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. Co on sobie wyobrażał, że po tym wszystkim jeszcze z nim zatańczy? ''Ostatni Taniec na tej sali jest dla Ciebie. '' ''Ostatni taniec, on połączy serca dwa. '' ''Splecionych dusz co nigdy nie poznały siebie. '' ''W muzyce słów rozpłyną się. /x2 ''A z drugiej strony, czemu nie? Miła odmiana, poza tym, nie była by to zdrada Monty'ego. Spojrzała na Scott'a z politowaniem, jakby robiła mu łaskę. Podała mu rękę, po czym ruszyła z nim w taniec. ''W kieliszku łez, zamknęła czas. '' ''Przez okno świt powoli wrzuca jasny blask. '' ''Opuścił wzrok, chowając twarz. '' ''Czy jeszcze spotka ją kolejny raz? ''Jeremi spojrzał kątem oka na Tatianę. Musiał z nią poważnie porozmawiać, jednak nie było ku temu warunków. Może przynajmniej teraz się uda? Bez pytania, wziął ją za rękę, porywając do tańca. Ustali najdalej jak to możliwe od reszty towarzystwa. - Chyba wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. - powiedziała cicho, powoli ruszając się w rytm powolnej muzyki. - Tak będzie dla nas najlepiej. - szepnął, pozwalając jej oprzeć głowę o jego ramie. Robili to, by jak najlepiej oddać wrażenie tańczącej pary. - Ty pójdziesz swoją drogą, a ja swoją. Zakończmy to póki nie jest za późno. ''Ostatni Taniec na tej sali jest dla Ciebie. '' ''Ostatni taniec, on połączy serca dwa. '' ''Splecionych dusz co nigdy nie poznały siebie. '' ''W muzyce słów rozpłyną się. '' - Tak będzie najlepiej. - powtórzyła, starając się przekonać samą siebie. - Mam nadzieję, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. Nie kłamała. Mimo, że pokochała go całym sercem, nie chciała, by romans ujrzał światło dzienne. Zależało jej na jego szczęściu, nawet gdyby ona sama miała by zapłacić za to łzami. - Ja też. ''Ostatni Taniec na tej sali jest dla Ciebie. '' ''Ostatni taniec, on połączy serca dwa. '' ''Splecionych dusz co nigdy nie poznały siebie. '' ''W muzyce słów rozpłyną się. ''Vanessa będąc w ramionach Scott'a poczuła się dziwnie pewnie. Jakby jej nogi same poruszały się w rytm muzyki, a on pilnował jej szczęścia, niczym strażnik. Czując jego dłoń na jej plecach, ciarki po niej przeszły. Zawsze myślała o nim, jak o wrogu, a teraz? Chciałaby zostać w jego ramionach już na zawsze. - Myślałam, że mnie nienawidzisz. - powiedziała tak, by tylko on ją usłyszał. - Nigdy cię nie nienawidziłem. - szepnął, delikatnie prowadząc ją w tańcu. - Nigdy nie odwzajemniałem twojej niechęci do mnie. Czekałem, aż odpuścisz. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak serce bije jej szybciej, oraz skurcz w żołądku. Poczucie winy? Może, jednak modliła się, by to nie było to. Nie mogła... Nie w nim.. - Więc jak? - zapytał. - Odpuścisz mi już? - Odpuszczę. ---- Loren wyszła zadowolona z kabiny toaletowej. Dobrze było sobie ulżyć. Gotowa wrócić do reszty, poczuła uścisk na nadgarstku. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, napastnik pchnął ją na ziemię. Przed nią stała wysoka dziewczyna o czarnych włosach. - Nareszcie. - uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. - Nareszcie krew Ibrahima zostanie pomszczona. Loren wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. Nie było czasu na domysły. Podniosła się, sięgając do kieszeni. Pusto. Broń została odebrana jej w twierdzy. Była wściekła na siebie za to, że wcześniej nie upomniała się o nią. - Czego? - burknęła Raritówna, chcąc ukryć zdenerwowanie. Widząc dłoń Sadiki w której spoczywał nóż, machnęła ręką, celując prosto w jej policzek. Sadika przechyliła głowę w bok. Na jej bladej cerze widać było zaczerwienienie, jednak nie przejęła się tym. Szybko złapała nadgarstek przeciwniczki, uniemożliwiając atak. Następnie przygwoździła ją do ściany, nie czekając na nim, przyłożyła nóż do jej krtani. - Ostatnie słowo? Raritówna jedynie warknęła, kopiąc ją w brzuch. Sadika na moment puściła ją, co Loren szybko wykorzystała. Nie widząc dla siebie szans w walce, rzuciła się do ucieczki. Na nic jej się to nie stało, gdyż przeciwniczka okazała się być szybsza. Chęć zemsty jakby dodała jej sił. Szybko rzuciła się na zielonowłosą. Próbowała się wyrwać, krzyczeć.. jednak po chwili, nie miała jak. Poczuła przeszywający ból w szyi. Z jej ust uleciała krew, a obraz zakrył mgłą. Ostatni raz ruszyła desperacko ręką, po czym ostatni raz odetchnęła. Odeszła. Zasnęła snem wiecznym. Sadika spojrzała na ciało z satysfakcją. Udało się. Zemsta jest słodka, jednak.. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie poczuła satysfakcji. Coś było nie tak.. Krew niewinnej dziewczyny zmieszała się z ziemią, która po chwili zatrzęsła się. Loren nie zabrała ze sobą nie tylko życie, ale i porządek czasoprzestrzeni. Niebo niemalże otwarło się. Teraz nic nie będzie takie samo. Nic. Kategoria:Odcinki